Fan:Best of Fan fiction
This is a list of some of the best Digimon fan fiction on the Internet nominated by editors. Fic's featured on this page: *have excellent characterization *are imaginative/original and unique *have excellent spelling/grammar *and in general, are well-written and worth reading. See Definitions for explanation of terms used in this section. Fan Fiction List Definitions Universe *'In-Universe': something that could have taken place in between canon (official work) (The Changing of the Guard is a good example), such as in-between anime episodes. Usually follows canon with no major changes. *'Alternate Universe': Usually features an alternate time line or even alternative situations/backgrounds to an event/episode/season with, usually major, changes (also known as 'AU') *'Expanded Universe': Usually takes place after canon. One of the most common expanded universes for Digimon Adventure is the time period after Digimon Adventure 02, but before the Epilogue. Ratings Stories follow Fiction Ratings ratings, where applicable. Couplings This refers to couplings (portraying two characters in a romantic relationship, also called fan shipping or shipping) between characters used in the fiction. See the this list for definitions of the common coupling terms used in Digimon. *'Bolded': Means that it is the key coupling in the fanfiction. Previews Bittersweet Symphony A single pinprick of light flared into existence somewhere in front of Takeru, followed by two more bursts. The accompanying thunderclaps echoed through the young man’s brain, rebounding off the walls of his mind. And then he felt the white-hot needles tear through his flesh, spinning him around. Distantly, as in a dream that one is just waking from, he could have sworn he heard people screaming. A single thought entered his mind as his body collapsed limply to the ground: I was only trying to stop him… :Read More: Bittersweet Symphony at FanFiction.Net Answers and Questions Hikari admitted it to herself. She was confused. She was '''very' confused. In all of her twenty-two years, she hadn’t ever run into something like this before, and she had no idea of what to think of it. She didn’t want to think of herself as a heartbreaker, someone who dangled a boy or boys on a string just for her own pleasure. It had been a little pleasant to have Daisuke doing almost anything for her, though she’d done what she could not to really hurt him. She had liked him. He was a friend. But she hadn’t ever really wanted to date him. He just wasn’t her type.'' :Read More: Answers and Questions at FanFiction.Net The Silence of Winter I don't talk much anymore. Perhaps that's an understatement. I haven't said a word for almost two years. My parents are continuously worrying. They hope it's a phase that all teenagers go through. My friends, if I have any left, are concerned. They try constantly to get me to speak. Everywhere I go, sympathetic looks follow me. It makes me feel guilty. Sometimes I just want to yell at them. Tell them I'm ok. Tell them I'm fine. Shout that I'm the same happy girl I used to be and paste on a cheerful smile. But that would be, of course, a lie and I don't lie anymore. Not ever again. I know the consequences of lying all too well. :Read More: The Silence of Winter at FanFiction.Net Digimon Tribute “It doesn’t make any sense. Why did Rika say that? She couldn’t have meant it...right?” ''Tai sighed; gesturing his fingers around to think of an answer. “She’s just really scared after what happened. You should know that there are some Digimon that are evil to the bone, and IceDevimon was your first example.” ''On the railing, Sora hopped onto it, next to Takato. She then rubbed her hand around his light brown hair. “Just let her get through this on her own. Somewhere down the line, she and Renamon will forgive each other.” ''Takato then smiled upon the older woman as she kept rubbing his hair. “You sure?” ''“If we’re lying, then let Etemon strike us!” Tai laughed, receiving a light elbow on his arm by Sora. “Ow...what...?” ''“Stupid Tai...” :Read More: Digimon Tribute at FanFiction.Net Dimensions Takato Matsuki: “When the year of Goddramon 2010 dawned, Rika and I were still kids. Still going to school, messing around…doing what kids do. Reflecting on it...I miss those days...by the end of 2010, life has grown so much more complicated, and I now know so much more, and I now know that our lives are going to change hugely. We’ve met new friends, and I know we’ll meet more in the future. But we’ve also met new enemies…ones who could kill us easily if it weren’t for our luck, and some quick thinking. It all began on that fateful day…the 4th January 2010. It was a typically cold day, and we were returning to school from the Christmas break...” :Read More: Book Three: Evils at FanFiction.Net :Others: *Book One: Links at FanFiction.Net *Book Two: Powers at FanFiction.Net *Book Four: Gods at FanFiction.Net *Book Five: Demons at FanFiction.Net *Book Six: Tricks at FanFiction.Net *Book Seven: Escapes at FanFiction.Net *Book Eight: Parallels *Book Nine: Sorrows *Book Ten: Darkness *Book Eleven: Threats *Book Twelve: Truths *Book Thirteen: Realities *Book Fourteen: Ends *Spinoff Book: Extra Dimensions *Spinoff Book: Stratagems *Spinoff Book: Origins *Spinoff Book: Wanderings *Spinoff Book: Feathers War Diaries Adventures - Zero Three Dear Diary, ''It's official. My last hope is gone now. I'll never be able to walk again. ''After a year and a half of taking every test imaginable and then some, the ''verdict returned with the same result-- my lower spin will never heal ''enough for me to walk. '' ''I once dreamed of a world untouched by people. Where strange creatures ''lived in harmony with their world. The air was unpolluted and everything is ''beautiful... :Read More: War Diaries Entry 1: Dreams Can Come True :Lord Archive's FF.net Page :War Diaries at MediaMiner Category:Fansites Category:Fan fiction